


Fancy Hotel

by shallowness



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits might reassert themselves, but they’re off the clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ‘Person of Interest, Zoe Morgan/John Reese, fancy hotel’ at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**

Reese puts aside his newspaper as soon as he hears the heels. The news is bad, the past few days have been wearing, and she’s a tonic.

Instead of greeting him, Zoe gives an appreciative nod. The hotel is fancy and she approves. Him she’ll put up with. Reese smiles as he rises from his chair.

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” she murmurs.

“Even if I were, it’d be worth the wait,” he responds in kind and she laughs indulgently. She’s in holiday mood and so, in a way, is he. They have the whole night ahead of them.

But old habits reassert themselves. As Reese checks in under a fabricated name, he’s aware that Zoe is studying the night manager, who is professional and reassuringly in keeping with the impression the hotel is conveying and charging for. Reese can stand it. He has money and he can’t spend it all on weaponry. This isn’t their city, although it’s only a direct flight away.

John takes the card as quickly as possible and offers Zoe his arm. The elevator is nearby, looking modern and efficient while in keeping with the luxurious decor.

“That was rude,” he chides as soon as the door closes.

“What?” she asks.

“Checking him out like that.” She tosses him a look.

“It’s my job to find out people’s secrets. He has a lot.”

“We’re not on home turf.”

“It’s only a direct flight away,” she counters.

Zoe has a point, so John deflects. “So it wasn’t the British accent?”

“Are you jealous?” she asks, amused.

“No, just pointing out that he was ex-services.” John says, his voice gentle. There were secrets there, too, the kind that he and Finch would look into if the man ever came to their city and his number came up, but they weren’t the first thing that Reese recognized about the man.

“Oh, that explains a little.” Zoe moves her hand in a definite ‘wiping it away’ gesture. “Fine, I’m off the clock.”

“Good,” John says, looking directly at her and grinning.

“I’m here in a fancy hotel with a good-looking fellow American, and the whole evening ahead of us. Whatever will we do?”

“This,” John waves the card “gives us access to a room with champagne and a bed in it. I’m sure we can think of something.”

Zoe takes the card, and when the elevator door opens, confidently leads the way.

 

 


End file.
